


Let it go

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys make sweet hot sexy love and stuff. its so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go

Aobee stared up at his sexy rich German bf. He was so hot and German. Noizy gave Aobox a piercing (ha ha because his willy is pierced get it?) stare.

"We gonna fuck my little blue baby."

He stroked the blue guys face and Aobrainbowdash felt a boner pop between his legs. His hot bologna stick started burning with red hot pleasure mmmmmm.

Noizu-kun ripped off Aobertandernies clothes then ripped off his clothes too. Now they were both nakey. 

"Talk dirty to me~" The blonde dude whispered leaving hot sexy breaths against Aoboogers ear.

Then saxophone music started playing from who the fuck knows where and Noizu grabbed his rabbit cube, "You little twat! You’re supposed to be off when him and I do the frick fracks! Unless you’re recording but I don’t feel like an audience today. Go the fuck back to sleep you dumb bunny clone!" then the cube started crying or what sounded like crying since the cubes can’t make faces or tears right? I don’t remember oh well.

"Sorry Little Boy Blue that’s like my fav song right now and whenever I say that they play it for me, so sorry Aoboobah.” 

Aobutthole flicked him in the nose "Erogaki." He muttered.

"Shut up! We’re not in Japan you God damn weeaboo." Makesomenoiz said.

"Noizu I’m Japanese, we’re talking Japanese right now. It just looks like were not because the writer is typing in English"

"Ohhh" the German kid responded "Whatever, we gonna fuck or not? My rock hard dick is throbbing like a shojo heroine’s kokoro when she sees her senpai."

"Well fuck me with fried chicken…" Aobitbot moaned looking down at his boy toys love stick which was already dripping precome.

"I’m gonna put my prince albert in that cute little booty hole now~" The horny teenager whispered, his voice dripping with lust.

"Wait you dumb fuck!" Aobidoof shouted "We need the lubes!"

"No is okay, this is a yaoi and they don’t use the lubes in the yowies. Some they don’t even prepare them with their fingers and it’s like wtf? How you doin that? Das gotta hurt!"

"How do you know so much about the hot yaois? Are you gay?”

"Um Aobama... I’m about to put my tonsil tickler in your ass. Do you even need to ask?"

"I was just checking jeez!" Aoboob pouted.

Soon Noizy put his diddly dong into that sexy little hole. Then they were fricking and fracking and the whole bed was like creaking and they were being super loud.

Koujackoff swore he heard them all the way in japan and the robot was in line at the airport to get tickets because he heard Master’s voice then stopped because no one fucking told him there was gonna be a metal detector, like holy balls man that things gonna be goin off like crazy if the jellyfish boy walked through it. So he went home and fucked Mizuki because I ship them.

So yeah Pierced Dick Guy and Blue Pubes were really loud. Noizu kept ramming into Aobreadstick with his magic mushroom tipped love maker, "N-noiz! I...I I’m gonna come!" Aobaby shouted his face contorted with pleasure.

Noizy stroked his bfs face. "Let it go."

Then Aoboomarang comed all over them, then seeing his hot spicy lover made Noizy come too.

Then Aobumblebee cupped the German boy’s cheek "Sorry I didn’t last that long.... Couldn’t keep it in heaven knows I tried~"

Then Noizu froze because holy shit Aobostonterrier was doing it! "Don’t let them in don’t them see be the good boy you always have to be!" Noizu sang.

Then they both broke into song and fucked while singing that song from that movie that everyone likes. 

Noizu felt so turned on that he came like 60 times that night. He hoped that next time him and Aobprinter could do the sweet as candy love makin to another dorky Disney song because that was as hot as Koujackoff’s rippling tattooed abs am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this but I wanted to type something (probably not) funny QwQ;; I promise to post something serious soon though! X3 I have one I finished I just gotta edit it :3c Also thank you for all the kudos and stuff on my other stories, it makes me sooooo happy! (´；ω；`)


End file.
